ALL MY MONEY ¦ Legend of the Mystical Ninja 6
Jared struggles to climb a waterfall, defeats another boss with his tiger, and becomes annoyed by bird enemies. Synopsis Some things are different from the last episode. Jared now has money! Jared has been grinding because he knows he will need it. He has lost a life as he ran out of time after 40 minutes! Jared needs to find a mountain pass, which costs $980! Jared refuses to go near the mini games. Jared finds the pass in a store. Jared buys armor and sandles, and some extra lives. Jared was told in the comments that armor can be stacked. Jared learns some jujitsu to get the tiger power up. Jared immediately takes two hits as Jared says that things are looking up! Jared explains that he tried to reflect an enemy's projectiles, but their hitbox was too small to hit. Jared finds the action area. He battles pissed monkeys and birds with swords. He reaches the boss already. He uses the tiger to destroy the boss. Jared is worried about falling and dying. After finding the elephant on a waterfall, Jared falls into the waterfall, losing his life. Jared can't work out how to climb up the waterfall. He works out that the rock is shifting behind the waterfall, and he can move behind it. Jared has a lot of health now. Jared arrives at the boss, which has multiple forms. Jared spams his tiger form. It doesn't go great. All of Jared's money is gone. The last tiger defeats the boss. Kid Ying ran out of the boss area. Dr. Yang ate so much that he got fat and started floating. White Mirror is the next area. Jared loses his money and life. Jared explores the buildings. Jared spends time in a sauna to get his health back. He loses all of his life very quickly. Jared decides that he would rather die and start over to have the extra lives. He finally dies, and starts this chapter again. Jared finds one person in a building that simply laughs at him! Jared searches for a safe place to grind away from the birds. Jared continues to get beaten up by birds dropping bombs. Jared decides to die to start again. This game would be hours shorter if it wasn't for these awful stages. Jared's strategy is to stay close to the bottom of the screen. Jared finds a money lady, before dying to a samurai turning around. Jared wants to beat this game just to say that he beat it. Jared becomes more frustrated at the annoying enemies. Jared takes damage from the bomb before it is even released! Jared buys armor and a full pizza. Jared thinks about pizza pockets. His lunch at Gamestop was usually pizza pockets and other similar rolls. Jared complains that every building looks the same! Jared decides to grind more off camera. Fan art is shown at the end of the episode. Category:The Legend of the Mystical Ninja Category:Videos